CCS: AFTERMATH
by AriesNoChuy
Summary: A continuation story focusing on S&S's relationship and how it progress over the time. WARNING FLUFF


_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of it's characters… why do you think it's got such a crappy ending? Well I'll try and fix that with this fic. Ohh by the way it's my first CCS fic so bare with me ok? As for those who actually take the time to read this plz review, flames accepted as long as they are justified._

This story will take place from the ending of the 2nd movie and will go on from there.

Well on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at last.**

Sakura was standing there at the stairs, her face red and a river of unshed tears threatening to overflow the dam of her eyes any second now. She had just sealed the void card by fusing it with the card she subconsciously created while trying to figure out her feelings for the ever green clad boy that was her card capturing partner, he had confessed that he was in love with her right after defeating Eriol's last spell.

FLASBACK:

It was hell come true, there were only two cards left to turn and one of them namely the light card was her only hope of restoring her friends, family and everybody else in tomoeda, maybe even in all of japan from the endless sleep that Eriol had put them on, but she didn't have enough power to do so. Kerberos and Yue her guardians had already fused with her star shaped staff which had made it take it's real form, while at the same time allowed Sakura to use all of her still growing magical powers, but still it wasn't enough she was having problems turning the light and dark cards. "I… can't" said Sakura feeling exhausted and loosing hope when she felt a hand gripping hers and other going around her back steadying her. "Syaoran!" Sakura said surprised that he still was awake. "I've still got some power even if little, I can help you. Together I'm sure we can do this" he said. Then with their combined powers the remaining Clow cards were turned and the light card obeying her mistress's wish cast away the magically made night.

After that Yue and Kerberos went in search of Eriol who had disappeared, Sakura was about to go help looking for him as well but "Sakura" Syaoran called. Sakura turned towards him just to see him almost fall in front of her, but she caught him in time. "Are you alright Syaoran?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "Yeah….Sakura" Syaoran had a troubled look on his face, and his courage was rapidly waning but it was now or never "I.. I'm… I love you! Sakura!" He said while turning every shed of red know to mankind.

End Flashback.

Just remembering it brought more tears to her eyes, she had been trying to tell him how she felt ever since they met again just this week but every chance she got was ruined by someone or something and now…. Now she had just given up on her most precious feeling in order to seal the void card. Just the thought of him not loving, not even knowing her was too much for her to handle and the dam holding back her tears broke like a sheet of paper against a firefighter's water hose. But it wasn't time to just drop to the floor and cry herself out, she was going to tell him even if he didn't care anymore, she had to!

"Syaoran…. I don't know it you can hear me or if you even care, but.. I just need to tell you, that no matter what… you'll always be the most important person to me… I.. I love you Syaoran!" She had a frightened look on her face while he just stared at her without showing even the slightest hint of emotion towards her.

Suddenly he just smiled at her "I love you too" he said in a soft voice that just barely carried away enough for her to hear. This brought a huge smile to her face. They stood there just staring at each other for a couple minutes until she took a couple steps back and began running towards him, only there was a huge gap created by the void card separating the platforms where they were standing, "Take it easy! I'll be with you soon enough!" he desperately told her when he saw her running towards the precipice between them both.

She just shook her dead in the negative while saying "No, I don't want to wait" and she jumped over the gap spreading her arms in the air "I love you!" She landed softly within his embrace and they just stood there for an indefinite amount of time reveling in the comfort they gave each other, after all they had been through, all the tests, and fights, all the risks and dangers, after all the heartbreak and uncertainties, they were finally together. They lost all track of what happened around them, right now they were the only ones in the world and the world to them was no more than the platform they were standing on, and so they missed the fact that everything had started to reappear around them, all the damage was just being repaired and the people started reappearing.

Tomoyo and Meiling, Kero and Yue, Touya. Fujitaka and Sonomi, as well as everybody else in tomoeda just reappeared right where they had banished and in the same exact position.

"What the hell is going on here! You better let go of her right now BRAT!" Syaoran and Sakura broke out of their reverie thanks to Kero's bickering about their hugging each other, while Yue just returned to where Touya had banished. "KERO!" Sakura squealed happily while hugging the golden lion's neck almost to the breaking point. "So you have returned, Kerberos, this must mean everybody else has as well"

Syaoran said stoically while standing beside Sakura and resting his left hand on her right shoulder.

"Sakura….need…..breathe…" Kero choked out while trying to free himself from his mistress's powerful grasp.

BACK TO THE THEATRE

Everybody was coming to their senses and started wondering what happened, well almost everybody, the ones that new of Sakura and magic had no trouble relating this weird situation to magic. Fujitaka awoke finding himself embracing Sonomi, who after regaining some sense broke out ot his embrace and sent him a murderous glare. Touya was acting as if nothing happened, while in reality he was quite worried about his little sister, as well as about Yue's counterpart Yukito, his best friend.

WITH MEILING AND TOMOYO

Tomoyo was the first of the two girls to wake up, and, as she saw Meiling laying down in the floor unconscious she ran over to her and started calling her name while shaking her body trying to wake her up.

"Meiling, come on wake up!" Meiling groaned and turned over so she was laying on her side. "Mom, please can't I just skip school today?" Meiling whispered still asleep, this helped Tomoyo relax and she couldn't help but giggle at her friend's antics. After waking up Meiling, the girls headed back to the theatre in hopes of finding all theirs friends as well as the two young sorcerers.

BACK WITH SAKURA AND SYAROAN

They were riding on Kero's back to a place from where they could get back to the theatre and while the great winged lion was focused on trying not to be noticed by the awakening people, Sakura and Syaoran were just enjoying each other's company while having a little chat among themselves.

"mmm.. You know I could really get used to this…" Said Sakura with a happy smile on her face while she rested her head on Syaoran's chest. He had one of his arms around her waist and was stroking her head with the other. "Yeah me too" he sighed. "I can't believe we almost never get to be like this, that card was incredibly powerful" he continued but was cut off by Sakura's finger on his lips. "Shh, don't worry about it, we made it, and we're together now. That's all that really matters" Sakura said softly while losing herself in the amber pools he had for eyes.

Loosing himself in her eyes as well he pulled her close, and tilting her head to the side he gently placed his lips over hers in a soft, loving first kiss.

* * *

Well people that's it for this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm planning on continuing it, but if you think it's best left as it is I may just leave it as a one shot. Well hope to hear from you guys soon.

For any direct contact with me you can reach me at us FRIENDS; DESTINY, shall make us LEGENDS

DARK FALCON


End file.
